1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative and operative attachment for a hearing aid having a volume control. The decorative element of the invention conceals the hearing aid, while the decorative element and the attaching means provide easy control of the hearing aid volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hearing aids are generally unattractive, detracting from the appearance of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 176,512, issued to Anthony W. Hagedorn discloses a large hearing aid that is external to the wearer's ear. The hearing aid is enclosed in a more attractive case. U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,619 to Maurice Hollingsworth, discloses a decorative device that is clipped to the outside of a hearing aid case that is suspended from the earlobe of the wearer. The volume control projects from the hearing aid and is hidden behind the decorative device.
As hearing aids became smaller, through miniaturization of parts, it became possible to place the majority of the hearing aid within the ear or within the ear canal. U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,672 to Dorothea Greenwood, illustrates the smaller style hearing aid. In this patent, a decorative device is clamped over the case of the hearing aid to hide the hearing aid from view. The location of the volume control is unclear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,672, issued to Eggert et al., discloses a hearing aid with an enlarged volume control for easy operation by the user. The enlarged knob is not decorative and there is no suggestion that a decorative element should be attached to it.
When decorative elements are used to cover and camouflage hearing aids it becomes much more difficult for the wearer to operate the volume control, particularly those hearing aids that are small and contained within the exterior ear or within the ear canal. Therefore, it is clear that there is a need for a decorative element that not only serves to conceal or camouflage the hearing aid, but also provides easy control of the volume of the hearing aid. It is also preferable that such decorative elements be exchangeable for proper fashion coordination with the wearer's clothing.